Comparación
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Jóvenes que tienen que vivir bajo la sombra de hermanos mayores, soportando ser comparados…tendrán que demostrar que ellos son diferentes y tienen otros talentos que los hacen valiosos, aunque para ello tengan que soportar muchas cosas…
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, ninguno lamentablemente es mío, ya que si los fueran Seiya no aparecería….jajaja…**

**Yo solo los uso para hacer finc que mi mente me dicta…**

* * *

**Comparación**

Tu hermano es un ejemplo, sus notas, su carácter, mis amigas siempre me halagan "Valeria, que envidia tener un hijo como Manigoldo, estudioso, educado y tan guapo"…pero tú, no sé en qué momento me equivoque…dos llamadas de atención, dos! Que no entiendes que la imagen de la familia está siendo mal vista por tus culpa…mira, Ángelo, si vuelves a hacer algo…no se qué cosa pero te vuelven a llamar a la dirección olvídate de que eres de esta familia- gritoneaba, una mujer de ojos negros como la noche, piel bronceada y cabello negro, a un joven de ojos azules obscuros, piel bronceada y cabello corto de color azul.- vete a tu cuarto…y piensa muy bien lo que has hecho…-ordeno, a lo que el joven de 16 años obedeció- por qué no puede ser como Mani…-este último comentario para el joven fue más doloroso que todo la reprimenda anterior.

Nunca va a dejar de compararme-dijo con molestia al ingresar a su habitación- Mani esto, Mani lo otro…no soy él que no lo comprende!...-se tiro a la cama, votando la mochila por ahí- Jajaja…todo por la culpa del idiota de Afro, que sermón le darán?- pensó en la suerte de su amigo-

* * *

Milo, ay niño…que voy a ser contigo-un hombre de cabellos violetas obscuros, de piel nívea y ojos almendrados miraba con desaprobación a su hijo menor- ahora que hicieron?-

Nada…-contesto el joven de ojos turquesas, cabello largo y ondulado de color azul, de piel bronceada, de 14 años de edad-solo le dimos su merecido al idiota soplón…-

Pero Milo, sabes que el director te tiene en la mira…-le volvió a decir de la misma manera conciliadora su padre- sabes que tu hermano Kardia, ha hecho de la suyas también en ese colegio por eso el director te tiene en la mira, no le des motivos…-

Va…padre, cuantas veces lo tengo que decir Kardia es Kardia, yo soy yo…-Milo se cruzó de brazos, sabía que su padre no lo hacía con las ganas de compararlos, pero igual le molestaba-

Lo sé…pero el director no lo sabe y por lo que andas haciendo…-

Aja…-contesto con desinterés-voy a con Camus, tengo trabajo…-anuncio

Ve a cambiarte entonces, luego terminaremos con la plática…-el hombre decidió dejar el tema por la paz, sabía que su hijo no le ponía la atención que debía y que si lo seguía sermoneando lo único que conseguiría era que lo vuelva a ser- creo que lo consiento mucho…-pensó para si

* * *

Saga, Kanon!- un hombre de cabellos obscuros y cortos, de ojos color negro, llamaba a sus dos gemelos menores-

Que pasa padre?- el gemelo menor de 17 años pregunto mientras descendía por las escaleras-

Creí que no estaba…-fue su respuesta-pensé que estaban con Aspros y Def –

Saga fue a visitarlos a la universidad-

Porque no fuiste, sabes que le hubiese agrado verte- le comento mientras dejaba las llaves del auto y de casa en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

No tenía ganas, además de que mañana tengo que presentar un informe…-se excusó el joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello largo de color azul

Así?, y Saga no tiene trabajo?- su padre, tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala mientras lo miraba atento-

Sí, pero él ya lo ha terminado…sabes que odia hacer todo al último momento-

Deberías aprender eso…aunque la verdad, cada uno tiene su forma de ser…-

Supongo…-le contesto desanimado- Abel, tu no tenías problemas con los profesores?- su padre lo miro a los ojos como no entendiendo-es que los profesores siempre me exigen, dicen que si Saga es bueno yo también debería serlo, la verdad me alegra que tengan a Saga en un pedestal, pero eso no significa que me comparen con él cada que pueden…dime a ti no te con paraban con tío Caín?-el muchacho, explico los motivos de ese desanimo-

No…Caín, siempre destaco más en las materias que tenían que ver con números, en cambio yo destacaba en las materias de letras y deportes…no, la verdad nunca me compararon con el…-Abel miro con cariño y comprensión a su pequeño, pues ese caso ya lo había pasado con sus gemelos más grandes- Kanon, no dejes que nadie te compare…cada uno tenemos algo que nos hace distintos, solo debes explotar ese distintivo y veras que las personas poco a poco lo notaran y dejaran de compararte…-

Sabes, Abel me gusta tenerte como padre…-dicho esto de levanto para retirarse

Igual a mi Kanon…-susurro el hombre

* * *

Si…mi padre dijo que…aja…tampoco lo entiendo, sé que Regulus ocupo uno de los primeros puesto en el colegio pero eso no significa que me tengan que andar comparando todo la santa vida- un lindo castaño de ojos verdes azulados, hablaba con su dos amigos- sé que no soy un gran alumno pero esa no es excusa-

Por lo menos a ti te comparan con un hermano…-le dijo su amigo igual de molesto- a mí me comparan con mi primo…va, como si fuera perfecto-

Ves…porque los padres tienen esa costumbre, que les da de comparar-

Aioria, Mu no es por nada pero…de nada les sirve andar renegando-

Claro como tú no tienes que soportar que tus padres anden diciendo: "aprende de él. No sé en qué me equivoque, si les di la misma educación…."Y no sé qué más, pero la verdad es que molesta!-

Te entiendo, pero de nada sirve…-el rubio de ojos azules fue interrumpido por el otro joven

Halo…si padre…no estoy con Aioria y Shaka…en la casa de Aioria…no!...si…si…ya voy…Atla?...esta con Camus, y Milo, haciendo un informe…yo le aviso.., aja…adiós-el pelilila de ojos lilas guardo su móvil- mi padre quiere que vuelva antes de las ocho, dice que mi primo don perfecto, anda de visita…-

En verdad, no te cae nada Shion?- pregunto el castaño

No es eso…lo que pasa es que me molesta que mis padres lo pongan en un altar y le adoren por poco y no le besan los lugares por donde anda- dijo con molestia-

Jajaja…ya Mu deja de hacerte hígado, y tú también Aioria, mejor terminamos el trabajo…-

Si…que mañana nos toca con el uniceja y no ando con ganas de escuchar su sermón- Aioria tomo nuevamente el libro entre sus manos, mientras sus dos amigos reían-

* * *

_**N/A: hola. Aquí dejo otro finc, espero les guste…aunque es el primer capítulo y aún faltan personajes y muchas otras cosas para aclarar la situación…pero bueno…gracias por leer…**_


	2. Chapter 2

llego a su casa con un ánimo por los suelos, haberle hecho esa broma al uniceja del maestro le había costado a su mejor amigo y a él una llamada de atención y aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho, estaba seguro que a su padre si... abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, esperando así no alertar a su padre de su llegada, pero al parecer todo estaba contra el ese día, pues su padre estaba en el recibidor y por la cara que tenia era seguro de que ya el director de había encargado de informarle, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte ingreso a la casa, bajo la cabeza y espero a que su padre comenzar con su discurso de comparación y es que ya se había hecho costumbre de que lo compara con su hermano mayor, Albafica.

Afrodita…que fue lo que hiciste…- esa fueran la primeras palabras y las ultimas que escucho que le dijo su padre, pues cuando empezó con su discurso, se desconecto de la realidad- me estas poniendo atención…- la voz de su padre se oía molesta ya seguramente se había dado cuenta de que el joven andaba pensando en la inmortalidad de la mosca y ni atención le ponía- Afrodita! Te estoy hablando!- si su papá estaba molesto, de seguro lo castiga cruelmente- hasta que aprendas a comportarte y aprendas a escuchar, no mas televisión, no mas internet y no mas salidas y…. me importa una mierda lo que pienses…- le dijo antes de que replicara, con una mueca de desagrado afrodita dejo que su padre continuara vociferando. Se metió a su cuarto, le puso seguro a la puerta y acomodo su mochila en su lugar, esperando así que su padre se callara y lo dejara en paz.

Todo por culpa del soplón de Valentine….jajaja…pero que bueno que ese chico de segundo le dio su merecido…Jajaja…como le habrá ido a DM…-pensó antes de poderse a jugar en la computadora

….

Buenas tardes señora Shopia- Milo saludo a la joven mujer que le abría la puerta- esta Camus?-

Si, pasa esta es su cuarto anda pasa…- le contesto con una sonrisa- Camus! Ya llego Milo!- le grito la madre desde el recibidor-

Ya voy!- Camus de la misma manera contesto desde el segundo piso- hola Milo…ya es tarde no crees, quedamos a la 3 y ya son la 4- fue lo que dijo al llegar un joven de ojos azules y cabellos verdeazulado-

Bueno los dejo solos…-diciendo esto la madre se fue del recibidor

Gracias madre…-

Ya cami, no te enojes mira que no estoy de humor para escuchar otro regaño…-le dijo cruzándose de brazos- suficiente tengo con que mi padre, el director me anden comparando con el idiota de mi hermano…-

Y como no quieres que hagan eso si te comportas como el…-Camus tomo la misma postura que su amigo y lo miro retadoramente- y ahora que hiciste?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad- no te vi a la hora del receso, ni en las últimas horas de clase, ni a la salida-

Pues mientas tu andabas en clase, a tu mejor amigo lo regañaban por haber golpeado a un soplón a la hora del receso…-

mmmm…ahora entiendo en no haber visto a Valentine en el salón las últimas horas…bueno ya dejemos eso y vayamos a hacer el informe que mañana el uniceja se la agarra con nosotros y sobre todo contigo por haber golpeado a su informante…- le dijo Camus, para luego subir a la segunda planta, donde estaba su habitación, seguido de su amigo peli azul- anda que Atla hace rato dijo que solo tiene hasta las ocho…-

y que tiene que hacer?...-pregunto curioso y molesto- el trabajo es de los tres y no creo que quiera dejarnos su parte…-

tiene una reunión familiar, además de que el si llegó a la hora, así que ni te quejes…-

como digas…-contesto con desinterés

a veces me pregunto cómo es que somos tan amigos…-expreso Camus

…

Las campanas de colegio I.E.P Santuario anunciaron la entrada de los alumnos a sus aulas. Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba desganado a su aula

Te dije…pero no me hiciste caso…-le decía un joven de catorce años de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color

Claro cúlpame…-le contesto molesto un rubio de ojos azules de su misma edad-

Y como no quieres que te culpen si tu fuiste el idiota que dijo no se preocupen yo lo llevo, además soy el mas puntual…y mira ahora, llegas tarde y para el colmo no tres ni el informe, de seguro Radamanthys nos manda una queja…- bufo un peli azul de piel moreda y ojos azules-e serio Hyoga eres un imbécil…

Y tú un idiota…-le refuto el rubio-

Cállense que ya llegamos…-les dijo el castaño- profesor disculpe la tardanza podemos pasar?- pregunto al momento de tocar la puerta y asomar la cabeza-

Traen su informe…?- pregunto con su usual tono molesto el profesor de historia y filosofía-

Eh…-el castaño solo lo miro nervioso y no supo que contestar-

Entonces que dense a fuera, no quiero holgazanes en mi clase- fue lo que le dijo a trió antes de tirarles la puerta en la cara- cignus, fénix y pegasus…- dijo al momento de anotar en la lista- N.P- fue lo que escribió junto a sus nombres- bien continuando con la clase…

Jajajaja… - Milo se reía de la suerte de sus compañeros- Jajaja…que idio…-

Escorpius, parece que le quiere hacer compañía a sus compañeros, verdad…salga ahora!- ordeno con molestia-

Pero…-

Nada… sabe que en mi clase no se comete indisciplina-

Indisciplina?...este uniceja de mierda, segura esta que se venga…-pensó antes de salir-


	3. Injusticias

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, si no que pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada…**

* * *

**Injusticias**

**Salón de clases1, segundo año**

Con impotencia de no poderle decir o hacer algo en contra del unicejo ese, Milo se encamino hacia la puerta del salón. Sabia que el viejo ese se la estaba cobrando, el haber golpeado a su informante, pero a un que así lo fuera él no podía refutarle eso…pues el tenia la autoridad suficiente para votarlo de su clase.

Ya estaba por salir cuando escucho algo que lo molesto aun más…

Ah, Escorpius, su informe es como si no lo hubiese entregado…-le informo con una sonrisa-

Pero…-Atla y Camus se levantaron de sus asientos-profesor, eso es injusto…no puede hacer eso- Camus, le miro con molestia-

¿Justo?, mire señor Acuarius, su compañero a cometido una falta…así que no me venga a decir que no es justo, a demás de que…estoy seguro que…-el rubio profesor fue interrumpido-

Señor Radamanthys- la voz de una jovencita se escucho en el salón- si bien tiene razón en decir que mi compañero Escorpius, cometió una falta…esta debe ser cobrada en su nota de comportamiento, mas no en su nota de la materia, ya que es muy distinto ser indisciplinado a ser irresponsable y no hacer sus tareas, además de que esta cometiendo faltas, al sacar a alumnos fuera de esta solo porque se le da la gana. Ya que en el reglamento, no hay en ninguna parte en la cual diga que usted, tiene el derecho de prohibirles a los alumnos el no entrar a clases y sacarlo de ella solo por haber reído y peor aun que solo lo hizo una vez…y peor aun cerrarle la puerta en la cara a los alumnos, esta cometiendo muchas faltas al reglamentó de la institución…-la joven halo con una fluidez y seguridad que el profesor se quedo sin palabras con que refutar- así que supongo que lo que acaba de decir con respecto al trabajo de mis compañeros solo fue un mal chiste…-agrego antes de sentarse, y dejar al profesor sin palabras, a Milo con una enorme sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros de grupo-

Eh…- Radamanthys, estaba en blanco y es que esa mocosa le había dicho todo sin siquiera bajar o apartar la mirada, sin una pisca de temor-eh…bueno, creo que su compañera tiene razón…por esta vez lo dejare pasar…-hablo al fin- Escorpius, dígale a sus compañeros que pueden pasar…-

Claro profesor…-la voz de Milo, fue la mas burlona que pudo hacer y su sonrisa de la misma manera- adelante…- les dijo a sus compañeros, que estaban sentados en el pasillo-el profesor, sabe reconoce que estuvo mal tirarles la puerta en la cara y mucho peor querer vengarse con las calificaciones…-les expreso a su compañeros lo mas fuerte y claro posible- jajajaja... tendré que agradecerle a esa chica…jajaja…-rio mentalmente-

La clase de historia paso lo mas despacio que era posible, como si el reloj estuviera de parte del profesor que hablaba y hablaba de solo dios sabe que o bueno de los que le ponían atención…

Para la próxima clase quiero una reseña histórica de la primera guerra mundial, grupos de tres y no quiero que sus trabajos sean extrañamente iguales y tampoco que lo hagan a computadora, a mano de 20 a mas hojas, nada menos…ah! Y no quiero que la mitad de este sea imágenes, me entendieron!-ordeno el rubio antes de salir del aula-

Ahora si que se pasó…-Aioria que apenas y apunto la mitad de lo que dijo el maestro exclamo con cansancio- me duele la mano con solo pensarlo…

Ese idiota, se le esta cobrando el que la niña lo callara…jajajaja…vieron su cara- Milo rio escandalosamente- yo me moría de la risa, pero me tuve que contener…-

Y yo te molía golpes si el uniceja nos ponía un NP, después de haber estado haciendo toda la tarde el trabajo- le dijo Camus, cruzando sus brazos-

Si tu y quien mas…-reto Milo, a su amigo que solo lo miro amenazadoramente y se volteo a hablar con sus otros compañeros-

* * *

20 a más…- repetía Seiya una y otra vez- de 20 a más…

Te callas…-Ikki lo miro molesto- esta vez me busco otro grupo, por que trabajar con ustedes es trabajar solo…-se quejo al momento de poderse de pie e ir a buscar un nuevo grupo-

Traidor!- le grito Hyoga- va…como si lo necesitáramos…verdad Seiya…Seiya?-el mencionado por el rubio andaba igual que Ikki- traidores…- dijo molesto

* * *

Te salvaron, hermanito…-Mu, miro a su gemelo- miara que si no es por Tania, el profesor te ponía cero y conociéndolo lo hacia sin remordimiento alguno…sin duda corriste con suerte-

Con quien vas a hacer este trabajo, Mu?- pregunto Shaka, que se sentaba delante suyo-

mmmm…supongo que con Aioria y contigo, no?-le respondió

Bien, le diré a Aioria…- le dijo rubio-

Y tu Atla, supongo que harás grupo con Camus y Milo de nuevo…-se volteo nuevamente a mirar a su hermano-

Supongo…-simplemente contesto- con tal de que el que no escriba, sea yo…-

Supongo…-Mu miro atentamente a su hermano, entrecerró sus ojos y cayo en la cuanta de…-no…-

Si…-le sonrió Atla-a que no te diste cuenta?-

Que imbécil…- se auto insulto el peli lila de ojos lilas- Shaka!- llamo a su amigo, antes de correr tras el-

Jajaja…-rió el peli lila de ojos verdes, al ver a su hermano salir corriendo con cara de susto- por fin que de mi grupo el que tiene mejor letra es Camus…-sonrió

* * *

Que, paso?- Shaka, había escuchado la forma en que lo llamo su amigo así que volteo preocupado-

No te hagas…- le miro con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados-

No me hago, que?- el rubio estaba mas confundido-no te entiendo?-

No me entiendes?- le dijo sarcástico el peli lila-pues me parece raro...que…- Mu, no pudo continuar con su dialogo, por que la voz del profesor de matemáticas lo interrumpió-

Buenos días jóvenes- saludo un joven profesor de mirada seria de ojos azul claro, cabello almendrado largo y ondulado- tomen asiento- pidió, a lo que todos los alumnos rápidamente tomaron asiento- comencemos entonces…-anuncio el profesor, poniendo en el pizarrón unos cuanto ejercicios-

* * *

**Salón de clase1, cuarto año**

Ángelo miraba con aburrimiento a la maestro de idiomas, y es que, que clase mas aburrida que la de idiomas?...

Señor Ángelo, esta poniendo atención?- l profesor lo miro serio, esperando que el joven respondiera-

Claro que si, maestro- le respondió en un fluido francés, esperando así que el maestro lo dejara en paz-

Continuemos entonces…-dijo el maestro antes de continuar-

Masky…-escucho que le llamaron en un susurro, así que volteo a ver quien era, encontrándose con su amigo peli celeste- de la que te salvaste- le volvió a decir del mismo modo, a lo que este contesto solo alzando los hombros despreocupado-

Te unes al club de futbol, si o no?- le pregunto, así cambiando de tema-

No se, mi papa esta molesto por la llamada de atención, con solo decirte que me prohibió, televisión, internet y no sé que mas…- le contesto el peli celeste a su amigo y a ti que tal te fue?-

Igual que siempre…Mani, esto y lo otro…nada nuevo- contesto con simpleza

Mmmmm…la señora Valeria, no cambia…-negó con la cabeza-ya esta igual que mi padre…-

El señor Cardinale, anda en lo mismo?-pregunto a lo cual su compañero solo asintió- típico de los padres…-exclamó

Señor Afrodita, Señor Ángelo- llamo el maestro- si la clase les aburre las puertas están abiertas…- le dijo con una ceja levemente alzada-

Disculpe…-ambos jóvenes hablaron a la vez-

Ya…continuemos…-suspiro con cansancio el maestro-

* * *

**Salón de clases 2, primero de preparatoria**

Alguien puede decirme todo sobre este compuesto?- pregunto el maestro de química-nadie?- insistió- bueno entonces, utilizare la dedocracia- manifiesto- géminis, Kanon…-el mencionado se levanto y contesto-

Es el ácido sulfúrico o ácido tetraoxosulfúrico, aunque este es su nombre IUPAC sistemático. Su propiedades físicas son: estado de agregación: liquido. Apariencia: liquido aceitoso incoloro. Densidad: 1800kg/m3; 1.8g/cm3. Su masa molar: 98.08g/mol. Punto de fusión: 283k (10°c)…-contesto para volver a tomar asiento

Muy bien Kanon, pero seria bueno que participes y no esperes que te llamen- le sonrió el profesor amablemente, a lo que el joven asistió

Bueno muchachos, creo que nos queda poco tiempo para que salgan a su receso…así que, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan, su idea para el proyecto de ciencia…y no se preocupen, yo lo veré y si me parece bien los ayudare, pero si es algo muy complicado será mejor que busquemos uno mas sencillos…-les hablo, antes de que tocara la campana- Kanon, quiero hablar contigo…- le llamo antes de que este saliera-

Que paso?- pregunto con expresión relajada el joven-

Ya sabes que proyecto presentaras?- le pregunto interesado-

No aun no me decido…-respondió con franqueza, pues entre sus proyectos estaban tres, pero aun no se decidía cual haría-

Entonces cuando lo tengas listo, me avisaras, si?- le pidió el profesor a lo que este asintió- sé que harás el mejor proyecto…-le alentó, pues el gemelo menor era el mejor en su clase y había demostrado mucha capacidad para la química, y materias relacionadas-

* * *

**Jardines del I.E.P. SANTUARIO**

Un grupo de seis jóvenes caminaba rumbo a la parte del inmenso jardín, que siempre ocupaban…

Y lograste hablar con ella?- pregunto con interés Milo, a su amigo Aioria-

No, además de que esta en el salón 2 de segundo año, es muy difícil acercársele- le contesto, mientras comían un emparedado-

Ya…y por eso no le hablaste, que cobarde…apuesto de que si se te para enfrente, no le dices ni hola…-lo reto el peli azul-

Y que?- le contesto con desinterés

Y que?, gato andas babeando por esa niña, desde que entro a la escuela y aun ni le diriges la palabra…y eso que ya paso dos semanas…desde que iniciamos las clases-

Y que quieres que haga, que me vaya y me le tire a sus pies?...eso jamás, a demás no estoy babeando por ella-

Otra vez hablando de Marín de la segunda aula?- pregunto Camus, que llevaba rato tratando de seguirle la corriente a la conversación que sostenían ese par-

Si, como le decía al gato…-Milo, le miro con una gran sonrisa- y tu como sabes como se llama?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y unas sonrisa maliciosa se aparecía en sus labios-

Porque vive por mi casa, no te lo dije?- contesto con tranquilidad, rompiendo así las intenciones de molestar a Camus y Aioria-aparte la conozco mucho antes de que entrara a estudiar a esta escuela…-

mmmm…-fue lo único que emitió el peli azul- bueno ya…le dices tu o le digo yo?-

No empieces, déjame comer en paz- le respondió Aioria que ya estaba sentado al pie del árbol, que desde que empezaron a estudiar en esa escuela y se conocieron, iban-

Esta bien…-suspiro con cansancio

Mientras ellos estaban en su plática de la chica que hace babear, suspira y más al castaño de ojos verdes…

Toda la noche tuve que escuchar "como me gustaría que mis hijos fueran como tu o que gran ejemplo, Shion"…enserio tenia unas ganas tremendas de levantarme y tirarle la comida al PERFECTO SHION- contaba a su amigo el peli lila de ojos lilas- verdad Atla?-pidió la opinión de su hermano el cual asintió-

Lo que nos salvo de esa horrible cena, fue la llegada de Yuzuriha la novia de Shion.-continuo el relato el otro peli lila-fue el momento de huir de ese lugar…-

Jajaja…-rio el rubio- ya los veo a ambos saliendo disparados a sus habitaciones…jajaja-

No es para reírse, Shaka- le miro molesto el de ojos lilas- y que tal con tío Shijima, sigue de viaje?-pregunto con curiosidad

Si, la operación de la vista de Asmita se aplazó, así que estarán más tiempo en Alemania- contesto con una sonrisa triste-

mmmm…no, te preocupes…estoy seguro que Asmita recupera la vista con esa operación- le animo con una gran sonrisa-

Además cuentas con nosotros, cierto hermano?- le dijo Atla, a lo cual Mu asintió-

Gracias…-musito con una sonrisa sincera, antes de llegar junto a sus otros tres amigos y sentarse junto a ellos y comenzar a comer-

* * *

**N/A: espero les guste este capitulo y me dejen su valiosa opinión…besos y gracias por leer…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cafetería I.E.P. SANTUARIO**

Ángelo y Afrodita, caminaban rumbo a una mesa con sus respectivos almuerzos…

Como te decía, me gustaría encortar al joven, para agradecerle que le diera su merecido al idiota de Valentine- hablo con una sonrisa-

Si, y que mas…-le dijo sarcástico su amigo peli celeste- Masky, nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera tú te crees esa, estoy más que seguro que quieres encontrar al chico ese, para preguntarle como lo dejo…sabes algo amigo, eres un sádico-

Está bien, está bien…-acepto el peli azul, provocando una sonrisa en su compañero-

Pero que es lo que me acabo de encontrar…?- una voz alegre se escucho tras los dos jóvenes- Cáncer y Piscis*-ambos jóvenes se voltearon para encontrase con un joven de cabellos negro-verdosos, de ojos azul obscuro casi negros, de su misma edad que les sonreía amistosamente y vestía el uniforme de la escuela (chaqueta ploma, pantalón del mismo color, falda short para las mujeres y medias plomas, camisa blanca y corbata ploma)

Shura?, pero…creí que no te vería este año-Afrodita, lo miro sorprendido-pensé que te cambiaste de escuela…

Que no haya asistido las dos primeras semanas a la escuela no significa que no vendría…-le contesto

Y que estuvo asiendo, nuestro estimado Shura?-pregunto sarcástico el peli azul-

Mmmm…vamos a sentarnos y les cuento-invito a sus amigos que le siguieron-

Habla, que despertaste mi curiosidad- alentó el joven de ojos celestes-

Pues verán, estas dos semanas estuve ayudando a mi amigo con sus papeles- conto

Va…yo creí que era algo más interesante- se quejo Ángelo-

Y que querías, que dijera?...que me escape? y fingí asistir a clases?-pregunto con una ceja levantada-

Sí, eso hubiese sido más interesante…- le dijo con franqueza Afro- pero da igual, quien es tu amigo…lo conocemos?...detalles, detalles-exigió un interesadísimo Dita-

Sí, pero no deben acordarse…ya que se fue a vivir hace ya cinco años a otra ciudad- contesto, al momento de quitarle la cajita de jugo de Ángelo, que lo miro molesto-

Oye…eso es mío- se quejo- cabra, aprovechada…-

Tuyo cuando lleve escrito tu nombre…-le respondió Shura en tanto toma del jugo- como te dacia Afro, se fue hace cinco años, pero ha vuelto y pues me pidió ayuda con los papeles de trasferencia…-

Mmmm…y por eso faltaste…y en que salón te toco?- pregunto antes de meter una cucharada de comida a la boca-

En el aula 2 y ustedes?-

En la 1…no nos toco juntos…-Afro seguía la conversa con su amigo, porque al parecer Ángelo solo se preocupaba en comer- y que en qué, año va y que salón le toco a tu amigo?-

Cuarto, salón 2- respondió, antes de devorar un emparedado que saco de la fuente de Afro-mmmm…le echaste kétchup…ugh…-hizo una mueca de desagrado-

Eso te paso por tomar lo que no es tuyo…-una voz risueña se escucho- Hola…-saludo un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y muy extrañamente parecido a Aioria Leonés de segundo año-

Aioros, no te metas…-le gruño Shura- ya terminaste, tu charla con, Hakurei?- pregunto interesado-

Si, el director es muy amable…- le sonrió-

Ejem…-Afro, tosió para llamar la atención- nos presentas?...-dijo mirando a Shura-

Oh, lo olvidaba…Aioros, ellos son Afrodita y Ángelo mi amigos y alumnos de cuarto año, aula 1- presento- Afro, Masky…Aioros, mi mejor amigo- presento al castaño-

Mucho gusto- dijo Afro estirando la mano-

Igualmente-respondió al saludo

Hola…-fue lo único que dijo Ángelo, antes de volver a concentrase en su comida-

Discúlpalo, es un cerdo…-pidió el peli celeste, haciendo sonreír a Aioros y ganándose una mirada molesta de su amigo peli azul-

…Shura, me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a mi hermano- le recordó el castaño al peli negro-verdoso-

A si lo olvidaba…bueno chicos, fue un gusto…pero tengo que encontrar un gato- se despidió el joven-

Nos vemos y un gusto conocerlos- se despido el castaño, educadamente-

Un gato?- interrogo Ángelo-

Si, a si le digo al hermano pequeño de Aioros- contesto antes de seguir a su amigo que ya estaba en la salida de la cafetería-

Oye en qué año va?!- le grito el peli azul-

En segundo, aula 1!- contesto de la misma manera, ganándose así la mirada de todos los alumnos que ahí estaban- lo conoces?!-

No, pero te acompañamos, también estamos buscando a un chico del mismo año y aula-contesto por su amigo, Afro- y no sean salvajes…se habla, no se grita- los reprendió-

Ya…da igual, vamos…- hablo con desinterés Shura- que se nos acaba el tiempo…- así los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron en busca de dos jovencitos que ni idea de que eran buscados…

* * *

**Jardín **

Achu!- estornudaron a la par un peli azul y un castaño, causando a si las risas de sus amigos-

Alguien debe estar hablando de mi…-dijo frotándose la nariz el castaño-

Y de mi…-concordó su amigo, mientras hacía lo mismo

* * *

**Otra zona del jardín **

Una joven, se encontraba acostada en medio de los arbustos, con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Abriendo los ojos, cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba…

Por aquí!- exclamo, levantándose y levantando el brazo para que un joven de ojos rosados y cabello lavanda corto la ubicara- Sorrento!- lo llamó

Al fin te encuentro- le dijo el joven al acercarse- se supone que nos acompañarías en el almuerzo-

Lo olvide…-

Lo olvidaste?!, Tania…sabes que tortura es comer solo, con Julián y Saori?-pregunto con un leve enojo-

Si…ya…es que se me pasó, disculpa- dijo mientras sacudía su uniforme-

Está bien…-acepto suspirando con cansancio, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordar algo- oye…me dijeron que callaste a Wyrven-

Ah…eso…Jajaja…-rio al recordar la cara del profesor de historia y filosofía-quien te lo dijo?-

Un amigo… llamado Bian…- le respondió-y que por que lo hiciste?, porque tu no saltas si no es por algo?-

Bian…Mmmm….pues estaba en plan "yo hago lo que me da la gana", así que decidí hacerle ver que no podía…-

Aja…según, Bian…saltaste al momento en que saco del salón a un tal Escorpius…-insinuó, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos- no me digas, que te gusta?-

Jajaja…como crees…Jajaja…-rio de buena gana- apenas y lo conozco, que si no es porque me cambiaron de aula al último momento, ni lo conocía…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar- ya sabes que no soy de socializar mucho…-

Mmmm…si no es porque lo que dices es cierto, diría que mientes-le comento mientras la seguía- te tomo hacerte de amigos en el aula 2, cuanto? Medio año…-

Más…- le dijo sonriendo-así que no esperes verme de amiga de los alumnos del aula 1 a acepción de Bian, al inicio de clase…-sonrío- ahora vamos con el par de engreídos…-le dijo burlona

Quien te escuche, diría que no son tus amigos…-le devolvió la sonrisa-

* * *

Ya…déjame en paz Milo- se quejo el castaño del grupo-

Jajaja…-Camus, Shaka y los gemelos reían al ver a ese par pelear-Milo, Aioria tiene razón ya déjalo…además de que a ti, que tanto te interesa que le diga o no que, a Marín que le gusta?-pregunto

La verdad en nada…pero me encanta molestarlo- contesto sonriendo- ya gato anda…mírala allá viene con sus amiga…ve…-decía empujándolo-

…Milo, déjame…que vas hacer que…-demasiado tarde Aioria cayó por el fuerte empujo que le dio el peli azul, pero no sobre el suelo sino encima de cierta castaña que iba acompañada de un peli lila-eh…-el castaño estaba sonrojado y se puso de pie lo más rápido posible-eh…disculpa…-le dijo en tanto le ayudaba a levantarse-

Tania, estas bien?...-pregunto preocupado Sorrento-

Si, no fue nada…-le sonrió, mientras se limpiaba el uniforme-

Oye…tú no eres la que calló al uniceja?- Milo se acerco a ver a la niña con la que había caído, su amigo-

Si…por qué?- dijo mirándolo- ah, si tu eres el que Radamanthys quiso sacar…-lo reconoció después de verlo bien-

Pues sí, te quería a gradecer por la ayuda…-expreso con una gran sonrisa-

De nada…-contesto al tiempo de que escucho una voz conocida-

Jajaja…te lo dije…-escucharon una risa de una peli verde-

Shaina…-dejo la castaña- hola, Marín…-saludo a la chica que de igual manera, amistosa, la saludo-me alegra verlas…dando un paseo?- pregunto a ambas jóvenes-

Si, se nos antojo caminar, hasta que vivos como un par de torpes que caían…y le dije a Marín que ya sabía quién era la torpe- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa - y mira si acerté…Jajaja-

Jajaja…-rio sarcástica- ya…que no fue gracioso…-le dijo Tania-

Tienes razón, no te lastimaste? …-dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo -

No fue nada, solo me cayó encima- explico-

Te dije que no era como pensabas…-hablo Marín-

Si…ya me di cuenta…-la peli verde miro a los jóvenes que estaban detrás de la castaña y el peli lila- quienes son, ellos?-

Eh…son compañeros de salón…-explico Tania- verdad?-les consulto ya que no estaba tan segura-

Si, lo somos…-respondió Camus-hola, Marín- saludo a la joven que le devolvió el saludo

Hola, Camus…Tania, no me dijiste que no sabias si Camus iba en tu aula…- le regaño la peli roja

Sabes que soy distraída y anti social, así que ni me digas nada…-expreso- además, de que no sabía que era él…-

Nos presentan?...-Sorrento, miraba de un lado a otro, de sus amigas a los desconocidos- seria lo mejor, no?-

Eh…supongo… mejor preséntense ustedes…-alentó la castaña, con un leve sonrojo-

Soy Camus Acuarius, Aioria Leones, Milo Escorpius, Shaka Virgos, Mu y Atla Arien…y todos somos del aula 1- presento el francés-

Gusto en conocerlos…soy Marín Águila, Shaina Oficus, Sorrento Saren, Tania Lincelus- presento la peli roja de ojos azules-

Ahora…Tani, vámonos…Julián y Saori deben estar buscándonos…-dijo por fin el de ojos rosados, después de la presentación-

Tienes razón…nos vemos- se despidió del grupo de jóvenes-ustedes no vienen?- pregunto a sus amigas las cuales negaron-

No, gracias…-Shaina comenzó a caminar- con lo que son ese par…sabes que se siente horrible hacer mal tercio…mejor vamos a ver donde se metieron la loca y la sirena-

Bueno…pero si ven a Isaac, Bian y Eo, díganle que me las pagan-dio su mensaje el de ojos rosa- por dejarme solo con ese par…-

Se lo damos…-sonrío Marín- nos vemos…gusto en verte Camus…-se despidió antes de seguir a la peli verde que ya estaba lejos-

Mmmm…ya nos presentaron, ahora solo falta acercarnos…-Milo miro con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros una vez que quedaron solos-

Chicos, se nos hace tarde…- anuncio Mu, que miro el reloj de su muñeca- a que Aiacos, nos mata…- dicho esto el grupo salió corriendo rumbo al edificio de los salones de clase

* * *

Se nos hizo tarde…-Shura, miro el reloj de uno de los pasillos del edificio- diez minutos de tardanza, seguro que Matt, nos mata- dijo para luego correr, seguido de su castaño amigo-francés…allá vamos- exclamo

Nos pasamos todo el receso y no lo encontramos…-pensó el castaño de ojos azules-

* * *

Te lo dije…si no ahora, estuviéramos lamentándonos-le decía el peli celeste a su amigo que simplemente lo ignoro- que ingrato…-susurro

Buenas tardes, jóvenes…-saludo el profesor de economía-tomen asiento…

Economía…- susurro el peli celeste- con solo verle la cara al profesor André, me aburro…-pensó

* * *

Llegan tarde…- Aiacos, miro al grupo de alumnos-

Discúlpenos…-dijeron en coro, mientras entraban al salón-

Tomen asiento y saquen sus libros…Bian, a la pizarra- ordeno a lo que un joven de cabellos castaños claros y de ojos verdes obedeció-resuelva el ejercicio numero 10 de la pag.125…-

* * *

**N/A:**

***Cáncer y piscis; lo sé…lo sé soy pésima para inventar apellidos…Jajaja…**

**Pero bueno, espero les guste, este cuarto capi! Ya apareció Shura, Aioros y más…personajes, pero como dije antes faltan mas personajes, porque este finc…no solo se concentra en los doraditos…**


End file.
